Together
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael and Lucifer raised Raphael and Gabriel together. Or in which, in order to teach his eldest an important life lesson, God gifts Michael and Lucifer with two new baby brothers, Raphael and Gabriel, in hopes that it will bring them together as they once were.
1. Together

God massaged his forehead with a spare hand as he listened to the arguing on the other side of the Garden. He had thought that once those two had reached adulthood that their petty arguments would come to an end, apparently it is possible for him to be wrong. They fought over the simplest and pettiest of things and it was starting to grate on everyone's nerves.

They used to be the best of friends, both right behind the other when they'd come running into the Throne Room, clinging to his legs as he walked around his creation and Home, swinging together from his arms as he walked through the nature on Earth.

And then they had started thinking for themselves and their personalities clashed.

Lucifer was easy, carefree, fun loving and adventurous.

Michael was serious, practical, responsible and calm.

Two completely different people made from the very same star.

Sighing, He turned to look at the forming clouds on the horizon, swirling above in Earth's atmosphere. He watched in fascination as energy swarmed in the clouds, rubbing and bouncing off one another enough to form electricity and formed enough to shoot it out as a bolt, lightning he had called it.

It was beautiful, majestic, wild. But there was a power about it that captivated even him, at the same time as being wild, it was also comforting. Calming. Breath taking. Powerful.

Thinking silently, he reached out for the storm. Lightning swirling around his fingers as he pulled his hand back, small bits of cloud following after as if they were children following a parent. It swirled in his hand, cracking and sparking. Gently he molded it, creating distinct shapes and curves.

Wings, as gray as the thunder clouds. He reached for a patch of the darkest part of the cumulonimbus and shaped out what was slowly forming into a tiny body. The skin lightened just a fraction as the clouds did after the storm had passed and the sun started to shine through. The being formed into a small child, curled in on himself, under his skin was a tiny pair of gray silver wings. Reaching forward he gently pressed a hand to the child's chest, filling his lungs with the breath of life. The boy inhaled deeply, his swirling gray eyes fluttering open slowly.

His gazed curiously up at the large man beside him, his eyes going wide. The large man smiled gently down at him.

"Hello My Child, welcome Home"

"Daddy?"

"Yes My Son, I am you Father, welcome to your new home"

The child slowly sat up, still drowsy after just being created. He leaned into his Father's side gently, humming under his breath about his Daddy and slowly succumbing to the pull of sleep. He smiled softly down at the boy, already loving him unconditionally. He loved all of his children, including his eldest although they were a nerve trying duo.

Slowly but surely, the sun was setting over his creation. The other angels were all returning to their quarters, their rooms, for the night. Even Michael and Lucifer had calmed considerably. The sun hit the edge of his universe and spread a golden hue over the flowing fields.

The golden sun itself was wild. Always burning. Playful even, spreading its light all over the world below, warming everything with a simply touch. While at the same time it was dangerous, unpredictable, strong.

Reaching out, just as silently as before, he reached for the massive star. Molten flame twirled around his fingers, golden and bright. It burned around his hand, casting a dull golden hue over his face. It danced around in the way that light naturally did, full of energy and life. Gently he molded the molten gold, patting it and curving it.

A set of wings as golden as the sun as it set. He reached for the tan sky, mixing it with the pale to form a perfect pigment, and slowly it shaped into a tiny body. The skin paled a fraction as it settled over its new body as the sky did after the sun peaked the horizon right before the plunge. The being slowly formed into an even smaller child, curled gently in a small ball, under his skin lay a pair of magnificent golden wings. Leaning forward minding the child sleeping against his side, he touched a finger to the small child's chest, filling his lungs with the same breath of the life he had filled the other with. The child inhaled deeply, his whiskey gold eyes slowly fluttering open.

He gazed silently up at the huge man beside him and his gaze drifted to the other boy sleeping against him.

"Hello My Little One, welcome to your Home"

"Daddy?"

His voice was much higher in pitch then his older brother's. Still too young.

"Yes My child, I am your Father just as you are my Son, and as this is your brother"

"Brother?"

He nodded, gently aiding the small boy to sit up, sitting with his legs sprawled out, bent inward at the knees. His tiny shining whiskey eyes looking up at him in curiosity and love. The boy smiled at him a toothy smile, as bright as the sun he was created from. He returned the gesture in kind, smiling gently at the small toddler with a loving warmth.

"Yes, he is your brother, perhaps we should give him a name?"

The tiny child nodded, reaching out a small hand and tugging harshly at his brothers small foot. The boy in his side startled awake, whining and kicking out. He reached a hand down to keep him from kicking at his new baby brother, and another to keep the youngest from pulling on his brothers foot once more.

"No, no, you mustn't do that, your name shall be Raphael, one day, when your older, you will be My Healer"

The small child smiled up at him at the thought of having such a task. The younger looked up at him with a small frown, smiling indulgently down at the boy, he reached a finger out and poked him in his small pudgy belly eliciting a string of high pitched giggles.

"Have no fears small one, I have not forgotten you, your name shall be Gabriel, My Messenger"

The boy, Gabriel giggled again, looking at his big brother with shining playful eyes, pointing a finger out and yelping his rendition of his brother's name.

"Raphie!"

"Gabby!"

The other, Raphael, now dubbed Raphie, pointed back with a giggle and gave the same rendition to Gabriel. Together they smiled and giggled at each other. He smiled from above them, a fledglings laughter the brightest sound that ever rang through Heaven. Looking them both over, he frowned slightly, they could not run around for the rest of eternity stark naked. Reaching out into the soft cumulus clouds spreading through the dusk sky he fashioned them both a pair of children's robes.

Little skirts, no tops, not just yet, their wings would form in a few weeks and then he would fashion them tops.

Raphael reached for the clothing with tiny hands, opening and closing his fingers in the sign that he wanted to grab it. Chuckling under his breath he instructed the boy to stand, as he would help him in dressing, and wiggled his fingers over the child's pudgy belly when he had clasped the robe to his waist, smiling softly at the giggle fit the boy fell into. Gabriel fared no better, standing up a bit shaky at first but was quickly settled by his older brother. He fasten the babes robe to his tiny hips and tweaked at the bones gently, smiling as the boy squealed and turned away from his fingers.

They enjoyed each others presence for the a long time, the two taking to sitting in his lap and playing with his fingers as he regaled them stories of the cosmos and their many many older siblings. Over the din of his stories the arguing reached their ears. The two new young ones cowered away from the sound and he sent a stern glare in his oldest two's direction. He had had just about enough of their constant arguments and now those two were frightening their new baby brothers.

Baby Brothers?

That gave him an idea, and he gently pressed a finger to both children's foreheads, enhancing their ever maturing graces and granting them each two more sets of wings.

"Daddy I feels funny!"

"I know little Raphael (he heard Gabriel mutter something about Raphie), Daddy is just giving you two a small boost in power, to match to match that of your oldest brothers"

"Big Brothers?"

He smiled down at Gabriel in a way only a father could to their youngest child.

"Yes, your big brothers, would you like to meet them?"

They both nodded enthusiastically, bounding up from his lap and pulling at his hands excitedly.

"Yes daddy! Yes!"

He chuckled fondly at the pair, he could already tell these two were going to be nothing but trouble. Standing from where he'd been seated, God took both by the hand and together they walked through the soft grass.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, God cleared his throat. Michael released Lucifer's hair and Lucifer removed his teeth from his brothers skin. They spun around, both semi embarrassed at having been caught fighting again, and looked confusedly at the two small children clutching at and peaking out from behind their Father's legs.

"What were you two fighting about now?"

His tone was scolding, exasperated, and they blushed deeply. Their eyes never once leaving the two fledgling's forms.

"Nothing"

"Nothin"

He nodded, expecting that sort of answer from the two. Following their gaze, God smiled gently as the pieces of his plan fell into place. He was many things if not a meddler.

"I want you two to meet you newest and youngest brothers, Raphael and Gabriel. Little Ones," He gently motioned for the older two archangels, "These are your eldest brothers; Michael and Lucifer"

Gabriel and Raphael peeked out from behind their daddy's thighs, peering up at the two bigger and taller angels. Gabriel looked at the rosey pink feathers on his big brothers wings and pointed at them, exclaiming about how pretty they were, breaking the ice for all five of them. Lucifer smiled brightly at the boy, flexing his wings out as he watched in fascination. The seraphs always loved their wings, seeing as they had three sets each and they only one.

"They are the last of the Archangels, your youngest brothers at 8 and 3, and they are under both of your charge"

That caught their attention. Both making excuses and exclamations about how they couldn't take care of children.

Michael was busy with the training of the Host, teaching them swordsmanship and strategy.

Lucifer was too preoccupied with the teaching of the Choirs and the such.

But to the ears and minds of the two children they were pretty much telling them that they did not want them. Gabriel whimpered at the words, hiding further into his daddy's leg as tiny tears formed in his whiskey eyes. Raphael let out a small almost unnoticeable gasp and shrank backwards as his eyes swelled with liquid and hurt. Michael and Lucifer both heard this, saw this, as did God, and before he could utter a single word of comfort the elder two archangels came swooping in.

Lucifer scooped Gabriel up into his arms, cuddling him close and raining kisses to his face until his whimpers shifted into soft giggles.

Michael swooped Raphael up into his embrace, cradling him close and rocking his too and fro gently, whispering soft nothings down at him until his small simpers quieted down into nothing.

"What ever is wrong? Don't cry, your alright, all is going to be ok"

"Mikey want us?"

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks, God smiling smugly to himself as he did, the two felt guilty for upsetting their newest youngest brothers.

"Of course we want you! Don't ever think otherwise, or you'll regret it!"

Lucifer smiled at the future Healer, lightly brushing his free hand through the youths wild curls. Michael gazed over at Gabriel with amazement and unconditional love.

"Thank you Father"

Both turning in their spots, leaving their Father to smile his smug smile as they carried their newest additions to their home. Already telling them of their tours and all the fun they would have and all they would get to see and do. Even Michael and Lucifer were surprised at the new additions to their house, clearly not seeming to expect the new children to already have beds of their own.

Raphael had a small oak bed, in the youngest's conjoined room, dark blue blankets and a few teddy bears to keep him company while he dreamed.

Gabriel had a small twin bed on the adjoining wall with a small gate on the edges to keep him from falling out of the bed during the night when they weren't here to watch him, a dark golden blanket lining the bed with large fluffy pillows and a few stuffed animals.

On the other end was a toy chest full to the brim and next to it was a chest full of clothing for the two children. There was a blazing fire place on the adjoining wall, blazing with flames that shot out at an invisible barrier, keeping the fire itself in check and keeping the children out of it.

A book case full of stories sat in the left corner away from the mighty fire place.

All in all it was a nice little room.

Michael sat the tiny angel down in his bed, smiling when he immediately went for one of the teddy bears near his pillows. Lucifer was still cradling the tiny golden eyed child to his chest, rocking him back and forth gently. He smiled at his younger brother looking so happy, he hadn't looked this happy in a long time. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but it was time for newly created little fledgling to go to sleep. The nestlings were always real sleepy after having just woken for the first time and so far Gabriel had yet to take at least a nap.

"Luci, time to put Gabriel to bed"

The morning star nodded in understanding, bending down to place the child in his bed, but Gabriel himself wasn't having anything to do with such things. He whined out, grabbing onto his big brothers shirt with both tiny hands.

"Nooo! Luucii!"

Lucifer gently grasped onto the child's hands too, enclosing them in his grasp. He tried removing them from the front of his shirt but it was utterly useless, his grip was as solid as stone. Lucifer let out a gasp as he was pulled back down, surprised by not only the action but the strength the baby possessed as well.

"Gabe, its time for sleep"

"No Luci!"

Looking up desperately at his older brother he shot Michael a look for a cry of help. Chuckling under his breath, the elder archangel reached forward, enclosing Gabriel's hand in his own and successfully removed them with the first gentle tug.

"Now Gabby, its bedtime Little One"

"But you go 'way!"

Raphael was sitting up now, arms clutching the teddy to his chest, staring up at his older brother with wide green eyes. Exchanging looks with Lucifer, Michael sat on the edge of Gabriel's bed and pulled the small child into his lap. Gabriel curled up into a ball, snuggling into his big brothers chest as he clutched as the front of his top. Raphael reached up with his arms, staring at his other big brother until Lucifer shook his head fondly and walked over to pick him up as well.

"We are only right down the hall Baby Brother, you know this, we showed you where our room was, and tomorrow we can go do all sorts of fun stuff"

"I miss you!"

Lucifer looked down at the toddler for a long moment before lifting his gaze to look around the room. His eyes fell on the book shelf by the fire place and an idea formed in his mind.

"How about a bedtime story before bed then? So you have something to dream about and we can stay until you fall asleep?"

Gabriel exchanged looks with Raphael and he knew that these two would be nothing but trouble, but Gabriel nodded his head indicating their agreement. Michael smiled at the idea, nodding in approval, before getting up from the bed and walking in front of the book shelf, letting Gabriel pick the story for tonight. Reaching out the toddler picked up a book looked as if he was reading over he cover and passed it upwards to his big brother. Michael took the book from his as he turned on his heel to head back to the bed, setting the child down as he climbed in after him, Lucifer and Raphael in the position on the others bed.

Gabriel wiggled up under his arm and snuggled into his side.

He was a warm weight.

"Good Night Moon."

And thus began an eternity of bedtime rituals that involved a reading of a story.

* * *

Lucifer had said he had wanted an extra day to get all his choirs ready to meet their newest youngest additions, leaving both children in Michael's care seeing as he couldn't say no to them now as they both had him wrapped around their little tiny fingers and they knew this perfectly well. He was against the idea of having two nestlings on the training fields but when he had turned to alert Lucifer to his worries, his younger brother was already out of sight.

He grumbled under his breath at having to watch over the two rascals for the day whilst trying to also lead in combat training, turning on his heel he froze midstep.

Gabriel stood in the doorway, having come to investigate when he had undoubtedly heard their whispered argument, and his little golden eyes were wide with fear. The entire thing last night completely forgotten; the story the cuddles all of it, and seemingly in the logic of that of a small three year old Gabriel had deduced that Michael did not want to spend time with him.

Where he had gotten these notions he had no clue.

And it worried him.

"Mikey no wants Gabe?"

His heart broke at the tiny voice a thousand times. Rolling his eyes playfully he reached down and scooped the small toddler up, cradling him in the crook of his arm as he slowly walked his way down the hall to the play room where he was meant to be waiting for one of them with Raphael. Gentle fingers walked over the tiny pudgy baby tummy, eliciting high pitched squeaks and giggles from such an action.

"I have no idea where you got this notion that I detest spending time with you, but it is something I do plan on getting to the bottom of, and when I do little one, I will personally make sure you never have these feelings again."

His only response was a bout of giggles and tiny hands trying to dislodge his tickly fingers from the babes tiny tummy, something warm he hadn't felt since Lucifer had been around this age began spreading through his chest. Gabriel's bright golden eyes shining with happy laughter was a sight that could melt any heart.

"Oh? What's this? Do my eyes and ears deceive me or does my precious little baby brother have a sensitive little belly?"

Gabriel squeaked and shrieked as he paused in the playrooms doorway, a finger wiggling over his tiny belly button, Michael smiled down at the sound, it had been too long since he'd been the 'tickle monster' to any of his younger siblings. Something that he planned to change here and now with these two.

"You do, don't you? I wonder...This used to drive your big brother Lucifer absolutely crazy!"

He lifted the tiny child above his head, shrieks filling his immediate hearing and tiny fingers dug into his wrists, but he ignored all else as he eye balled the tummy before him, peppering kisses all over the smooth skin as if testing the waters. When Gabriel's shriek filled giggles reached his ears filling the air around them, he buried his face into the slightly pudgy belly and nibbled playfully on the skin, blowing tiny raspberry's here and there.

Raphael looked up from his blocks as his baby brothers squeals fell on his ears, his smile shining at sight of Mikey and Gabe. His building blocks forgotten the young Healer to-be jumped to his feet and scurried across the room. Michael, of course, saw him coming and caught him up mid stride, fingers curling around to wiggle into his tummy now.

"Oh? You want a turn, do you?"

Before he could utter a word, he too was lifted up and Mikey buried his face into his tummy, nibbling and blowing everywhere he could. Training completely forgotten at the moment, the mighty warrior angel walked both of his tiny baby brothers over to the large futon in the corner and dropped them gently on the mattress. As soon as his back hit the soft blankets, Raphael tried to make a break for it, but large warm hands grabbed his tiny ankles and pulled him right back underneath his big brothers torturous grasp.

"And where do you think you were going? I'm not done with you just yet! You laugh far too little for a fledgling of your age, come here!"

His big brother reburied his face into his tummy, a hand gently pulling his away as he moved over to his side. Raphael screamed in laughter, jumping this way and that as he tried to evade his big brother, but every time he did Mikey always seemed to know where he was going, and as 'punishment' for trying to escape as his big brother put it, he get kisses rained down on his tummy right before he blew a big raspberry into his tiny belly button.

Gabriel was curled up lightly, giggling beside his big brother on the bed. Mikey looked away from Raphie for a moment, his fingers still working their evil magic on his tiny ribs ever as he turned to look at his giggly baby brother.

"And we can't forget about you Gabby!"

He screamed out when his big brother reburied his face into his tummy, nomming and nibbling everywhere he could reach. Lifting his tiny arm much like he had Raphael and blowing a large raspberry against his ribs, keeping up his playful assault until they both had tears of pure joy falling from their eyes and a blue bird sang in the playrooms window indicating that they had been late to the training field.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!"

He sat up, releasing the tiny fledglings from his grasp and keeping this newly discovered information in the back of his mind as to remind Lucifer when he got home later as to what his new findings were. He let the two jump from the bed under a cautious eye and allowed them to grab a toy each to bring with them while he trained the ranks.

He knelt on the ground as they both looked up at him and grunted playfully as the two launched themselves up onto his back. He wrapped an arm under their bottoms and held them in place as he gently unfurled his wings, they needed to get to the training field fast. The two children let out sounds of excitement as he launched them all into the air, the smile on his face making the sun seem duller in comparison.

They had arrived, though already late, in record speed. Gabriel slid from his grasp at the same time Raphael did, instinctively grabbing each others hands. He smiled, reaching a hand out for both of them, to which they happily took, giggling when he swung them from the ground gently and raised them into the air about a foot above the floor.

"Be good you two"

"We always good Mikey!"

He smiled at the two, watching them wander off to go play in the grassy area as he turned to begin training the Legions. Raphael and Gabriel held hands as they skipped along, a stuffed toy tucked under one of their tiny arms. The skipped, jumped over rocks, giggled as they raced each other (and Raphael let little Gabriel win cause he's nice like that).

They were having a jolly time until they stumbled across a weird looking building in the middle of the trees. It was silver and white and red and it looked out of place. Raphael grasped Gabriel's hand tightly as they snuck closer, their little minds wanting to explore the strange place. They tiptoed inside the building, peeking in doors and windows. Gabriel made an 'O' face as he pointed at another angel laying huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around his legs.

He had a bad feeling about this place and wanted to go back to Mikey, he'd pull him up in a cuddle and let him sit on his shoulders and make everything bad go away.

But Raphael was older and stronger and wanted to keep going and therefore his opinion on the matter was negated and they continued on there way. Raphael and Gabriel were both so entranced in watching the strange surroundings, they never noticed the back of the person in front of them until they ran smack right into them.

The lady with the weird hair and the man with the shiny head stumbled forward as the two children stumbled backwards. Gabriel lost his footing in the midst of the struggle and toppled over with Raphael catching himself better then his younger brothers and coming to stand protectively in front of him when the two new people righted themselves and scarily walked closer.

"You can't be here! Get out you must get out!"

The man reached out as the lady started yelling and Raphael scrambled backwards away from him, pulling Gabriel with him.

"They've seen too much Naomi! Must be dealt with now! Come here boy!"

Raphael shook his head frantically, calling, screaming for his big brothers without so much of a thought as to how well his cries were working. Gabriel was sobbing as he was pulled backwards again by Raphael as he took another few steps back.

"Get back here you brat!"

"Don' touch me!"

The man bristled at his order, even he thought it sounded pathetic!

"I'm going to teach you some manners and then we will _ensure_ you won't speak a word about this to anyone!"

"Mikey's gonna be mad when he find us!"

The man stopped advancing and turned to look at the lady, both exchanging looks and breaking out into hysterical laughter. Raphael frowned but refused to let his guard down.

"Why would an Archangel be concerned with the likes of _you_?"

Now he was indignant, stomping his little foot in the floor, "Cause I'm a ar-arch-archie"

"Archangel Raphael, the word you are looking for is Archangel. What is this place?"

Zachariah and Naomi both stared in awe as the first Prince of Heaven came marching into the room, guards around him waiting for his orders. He scooped the tiny sobbing child up into his arms, hushing him gently as he lightly rocked the arm he was cradled in. Raphael stuck his tongue out at the two in front of him before turning and running to his big brother, they wouldn't _dare_ do anything with Mikey here!

They watched in horror as the young angel climbed onto the warriors foot and hugged his arms around his leg.

"Mikey they were going to do something to us and there's a man in that room over there that is really sick lookin!"

Michael's gaze hardened at the message that something was going to happen to his dearest baby brothers and looked at the two of them heatedly.

"You were saying something Zachariah, before I entered, what is it you did not want them sharing with others?"

He turned to Naomi, "Have you been experimenting again sister?"

When neither could answer his questions, he nodded his head in understanding, motioning for the guards to come forward, he sent two to the room Raphael and mentioned and the others to _escort_ Naomi and Zachariah to the holding cells in awaiting for Father to deal with them personally, no one got away with harming the light of Michael and Lucifer, no one. As they passed Michael sent them a glare that clearly held a obvious threat.

The brother whom had been discovered in the other room was escorted gently to the Throne Room.

Father was not happy.

Michael refused to allow his youngest brothers to leave his sight the rest of the week.

Zachariah and Naomi never saw it coming.

* * *

Gabriel turned out to be a very deep sleeper, much to the amusement of his older brothers, Raphael on the other hand not so much.

Lightning illuminated the sky, shaking the area with its cracks of thunder.

He screamed out in fear, his voice breaking into harsh sobs. His hands clutching at the stuffed tiger as he looked around the room with wide eyes. Their bedroom door opened an instant later, the lamps flickering on at the motion, Michael and Lucifer both rushing in at his sounds of distress. Raphael sobbed out harshly lifting his hands up to his big brother nearest him.

Lucifer scooped him up swiftly, rocking him closely, hushing his sobs as they came. Raphael screamed at another flash of lightning and its crash of thunder, burrowing his face into his big brothers chest.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong little bug?"

There was another crack of thunder, louder then the one before it, and Raphael shrieked and his sobs renewed.

"I think he's frightened of the storm"

Lucifer exchanged looks with his brother, nodding in agreement, he bent down and pulled one of the many blankets free from their youngest two brothers bed and wrapped it around the small child. Leaning down a bit further to pick up his stuffed tiger and held it out to the small terrified child. Raphael took his favored stuffed animal hugging it close to his chest even as he reburied his face into his big brothers chest.

Michael rubbed a comforting hand over the fledglings back, scratching it gently with his fingers.

"How about you sleep with us tonight little bug?"

Lucifer nodded gentle jiggling the boy in his arms a bit to gain a few watery giggles and and the youth to remove his face from his chest even just a inch.

"Yes, would you like to sleep with us tonight?"

There was another bang of thunder and Raphael nodded frantically, little fingers clasping tightly to his big brothers night shirt. He whimpered slightly and it absolutely broke both of their hearts. Michael checked on Gabriel, smiling fondly at the youngest child as he dozed on completely wrapped around his stuffed animal, gently running his fingers through the golden brown locks before turning and following Lucifer and Raphael from the room.

He shut the door softly behind him.

Lucifer was already in their bed, little Rapheal burrowed under the blankets in a small mound that would shiver and whine every time lightning would strike and the thunder would crash. His younger brother looked completely stricken as he did not know what to do with a frightened child, but Michael was experienced in ways he was not and therefore knew exactly what to do to cheer up frightened little fledglings.

He climbed into the bed beside his direct younger brother, sent him an understanding sympathetic look when he received a look of utter loss, and stretched his legs out crossing them at the ankles.

"Now where did the little bug go?"

There was a silence filled sniffle from the mound under their blankets, and Lucifer smiled as he quickly caught on to what his older brother was doing.

"I don't know! He was here just a moment ago!"

Raphael was silent as he listened, clearly distracted by their musings, and Lucifer smiled when he felt tiny fingers pull at his toes. He wiggled his free foot, his toes digging lightly into the fledglings tummy and the mound let out a surprising bout of giggles. There was another flash of lightning and Michael quickly spoke up to cover the coming crash of thunder with his own voice.

"Well this can't be! We must tell Father immediately that there is a little bug running around! He will be right satisfied to take care of it when he manages to get his hands on it!"

Lucifer sat forward, his voice just as playful as his brothers, reaching down towards the mound nearest his crossed legs.

"Oh but Michael, we cannot do that, Father would poke and prod and pinch the little bug, we cannot have that!"

He poked the little mound under the blanket with a single finger, prodding at certain spots that drew out bright giggles and the mound began to move. Michael feigned shock and surprise.

"Luci, look at this, the blanket is moving! I think there's something under there! Could it be the little bug?"

"I don't know Mikey! There's only one way to find out!"

"And what should _we_ do to the little bug if we find it?"

There was a clap of thunder in the middle of their round of staged silence, but Raphael was too far immersed in their little game to notice it, not that Lucifer gave him ample opportunity as he had yet to stop poking the child in the tummy. Once they had found out just how sensitive his tiny belly was, they would not deny that they used this knowledge to the best of their ability.

Lets just say that the little one had lots to laugh about.

Lucifer paused his poking fingers, looking at at his older brother who readied himself.

"I say we tickle it!"

Michael's hands shot under the blanket and pulled the tiny fledgling out with them, the little angel never had a chance to do anything for as soon as he was pulled upwards free of the blanket fingers were digging into his pudgy baby tummy and he squealed out brightly. Michael grabbed up one of his tiny feet, wiggling his eyebrows playfully before he gently munched on the tiny toes. Raphael could only lay there and laugh, wiggling like a little worm under his big brothers fingers, and it was such an adorable sight that even the older two archangels had to smile and chuckle along with him. But their job was complete, the tiny fledgling to focused on laughing his little angel heart out then to be frightened of the raging storm.

They only continued on for a few more moments until letting up, pulling the tiny angel up in between them both and smooshing him in what would become a cuddle sandwich (dubbed by Gabriel a few years later when he could properly say sandwich). He lay comfortably in the crook of Michael's shoulder, his back resting against his big brothers chest, the elders chin resting on the younger head lightly fro where he was leaning over him on his hand. Lucifer was laying next to him, allowing the child to pull and bend his fingers every which way, rub at his finger nails before twisting the phalanges around, his fingers tiny compared to his own.

Everyone was calm, sleepy, and warm.

"Little One, if you are ever frightened, do not be afraid to come to us, protecting little ones is what big brothers do"

Raphael nodded, yawning and snuggling closer. Micheal pressed a gentle kiss to the child temple, and they all settled down to sleep a moment later. Raphael still wrapped up in both of his big brothers, his tiny fingers still clutching at one of Lucifer's.

The thunderstorm completely forgotten.

(However, no longer afraid as he has become their patronage, whenever he sees lightning and or hears thunder he can't help but break out into a bout of giggles, much to Castiel's immense amusement and Dean Winchester's utter amazement.)

* * *

As much as it pained them to admit, they both knew that their dearest baby brother's couldn't stay baby's forever. They found it that Gabriel learned best when it involved something fun, a game of sorts. What better way to learn his numbers then with a game of hide and seek.

He giggled as he stood by the tree, his face pressed against his arms as he was taught and he counted out his numbers he'd just learned.

Raphael, all of the age of 10 giggled as his big brother Lucifer made a face at the back of Michael's head before he turned and ran in the opposite direction. They all parted, staying close as to not make it too hard for the 8 year old.

"1...2...3...8"

"GABRIEL! NO CHEATING!"

"Fine fine...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Ready or not here I come!"

He shoved himself away from the tree, his gaze immediately turning upwards. While him and Raph couldn't fly just yet, that didn't mean that their older brothers (Lucifer, mainly just Lucifer) didn't take to the air during hide and seek games. They were all competitive in their own nature. He didn't see any wings in the sky and looked back towards the thin forest to begin his search.

He looked behind trees and rocks, under logs and in small fox holes but there was no sign of any of his big brothers. He searched everywhere for as long as he could and yet had no luck in finding any of them. Just as he was about to give up hope and sit on one of the many large rocks and pout he heard a small noise. He spun around and ran towards the group of pine tree's jumping on the person who was hiding behind the largest one.

Michael laughed as he could his monkey of a baby brother mid flight and swung him up into the air.

"Found you Mikey!"

"Yes you did little Monkey!"

He lifted him up and placed the small boy on his shoulders. Gabriel giggled happily and threw his hands up in the air excitedly. Michael rested his hands gently on the younger angels ankles as they walked together through the rest of the forest. They paused as the rustling in the large oak trees made it to their ears. Gabriel jumped happily as they jogged to the trees, Michael gazed upward with Gabriel, his eyes going stern as he took in the sight of his other younger brother swinging from the branches of the oak tree with a surprising silence about him.

"Raphael what in Father's name do you think your doing up there! Get down here this intant!"

The young boy looked down at his big brother with wide eyes as he bent at the knee and jumped from his branch. Michael's life flashed before his eyes as he reached forward and caught the boy in a cradle. Raphael giggled as Gabriel giggled, but his giggles quickly died out at the stern look he got from his big brother.

"That was not funny Raphael, you could have fallen and hurt yourself! Time out corner when we get home! Five minutes!"

"But Mikey!"

Michael held him up under the arms, dangling him in front of his face. The look he gave shushed any protests before they could be made.

"Yes Big Brother"

"Good boy"

He pulled the boy back into a hug as they all turned to look for Lucifer. It didn't take them long to find him, relaxing under a shady tree with his eyes closed and a smile gentle across his face. Michael smiled slyly at his younger brother, spared a glance at the naughty child in his grasp, and before either could react he tossed the child into the air, shrill shrieks filling the space, Lucifer's eyes flew open just in time to take the impact of a small 10 year old fledgling.

Raphael laughed hard at the groaning his big brother made from underneath him, startling when arms wrapped around him and pulled him down as well. Michael chuckled at the two, scooping Gabriel from off his shoulders and plopped down next to them, setting the small 8 year old into his lap.

"Lucifer, please talk some sense into _your_ brother!"

Lucifer knew immediately that something had happened and Raphael had done something bad as they always referred to the two as the others brother when they did something bad.

"And what did my Bug do this time?"

"He was swinging from the tree's! Again!"

Lucifer looked down sternly, "Raphael, how many times have we told you not to swing from the tree branches?"

The little boy looked down at their intertwined fingers, "So has Michael decided what punishment you'll be recieving?"

"I have, five minutes in time out"

"Sounds fair"

"But Luci!"

"You could have hurt yourself Little One, not buts!"

He quieted down after that. Lucifer turned towards Gabriel.

"And how far did you get?"

"All the way to 10!"

"Great job monkey!"

Gabriel blushed and beamed at the same time causing the elders to coo at the cuteness, Michael even reaching to gently pinch at his cheek.

Later that night, after Raphael's time out time, they all cuddled together in the large living room and watched a movie, Father even joined them this time much to the delight of the two children.

* * *

It was around the ages of 8 and 10 that their wings had finally decided to come in. What is normally a rather painful experience for the other angels, was even more so for the newest seeing as at the last moment he had decided to make both of them fledgling archangels and the archangels had three sets of wings.

They had been playing off in the garden next to the higher level choirs Lucifer had been rehearsing with when they felt the back stabbing pain emanating from around their shoulders. Gabriel had fallen to the ground in agony, writhering on the soft grass as tears gathered quickly in his eyes. Raphael saw this, and having not gotten the lash of his wings pushing through his own skin, turned and ran for help.

Lucifer knew something was wrong as soon as a hand full of his best choir members stuttered on their words, eyes no longer locked on him and his movements but on something approaching from behind. He turned around clearly not expecting to find little Raphael running his way as fast as his little legs could carry him. He caught the fledgling up into his arms, holding him against his chest as he beckoned him to tell what was wrong.

Taking a few heaving breaths the fledgling pointed out to where he had left Gabriel, "Gabby...He...Hurt...Fell...Scream..."

Some of the more quite angels in his classes stepped forward, peering out at the field that the fledgling had pointed at. Some saw the even tinier angel in the near distance and covered their mouths with their hands while others didn't wait for instruction and flew off no doubt to fetch the only angel they knew who had experience with this sort of thing; Michael. A very few even went as far as flying off the retrieve Father, as when an angel got its wings it was most usually with Father in the same vicinity. Others went to get rags and cloth and basins of warm water.

Proud of his students quick thinking he quickly took off in Gabriel's direction, not even making it half way across the field before Raphael went ramrod straight in his arms and let out the most haunting most agonized scream he had ever heard. It took all of his strength to keep the angel in his embrace from reaching back and scratching at the skin.

The skin on his back was softer then usual, to allow the wings to come forth when they were fully ready, any scratch lighter then a feather would simply tear it to shreds. Raphael's tears were soaking his robed shoulder and he feared that the young angel was much more far along then he first imagined him to be. As it happened, Raphael had been tearing through his skin all morning, or most of it, and seemingly had a higher pain level then his brother (not that they would ever tell Gabriel _or_ Raphael that). He gently pulled the tiny angel as close to him as he could, an arm around the back of his neck keeping him in place as he gently peered over his shoulders.

Feathers were already peeking out of the skin, two large lumps forming from his shoulder blade's and down.

He feared that he would not be able to take care of Raphael _and_ Gabriel at the same moment, as it was unheard of an angel getting its wings at the same time as another. But just as he thought this there was a shadow that passed over him, over the field, and in a mighty beat of wings Michael was kneeling above their baby brother and slowly lifting him from the ground.

The Throne room was empty when they first arrived, but nature did no wait on Father, and so even as they tried to slow it down the wings were persistent in coming through.

Raphael was already breaching half way down his left side, his sobs were hoarse at this point and painful to hear, he would need a large cup of water and a good nap after this, Lucifer (and Michael) were sure. He pulled him close to his chest, steeled his heart for his next move, and gently placed a hand on the remaining half of the lump, pressed down with the palm, and slowly moved his hand downwards. Raphael's scream, though muffled by his shoulder, still rang in his ears. His skin tore at the pressure exerted on it and the left set of wings fell outwards, limply falling to the side.

Giving the child a moment to catch his breath he pressed his lips firmly to the boys temple.

"One more Bug, one more"

The fledgling was weakened by the exertion he was emitting to such an action, but he still managed to push weakly against his big brothers chest.

"No...Luci...No please...H-Hurts...Please!"

Lips still pressed firmly to his dearest Bug's forehead, he shut his eyes for a mere moment to collect himself.

"I'm sorry Bug"

Now that the left wing was free he physically could not allow the right to stay inside. It was not as far along as the right wing was, and he grimaced as he placed his palm flat against the top of the lump on his right shoulder blade and pushed down gently. Raphael's little fingers dug harshly into his chest, still digging hard into the skin despite the robes covering it. His sobs and screams, though muffled by fabric and exhaustion, would most likely haunt his dreams for days to come.

As soon as the right set fell free, hanging limply to the side, the fledglings sobs subsided. He spared Michael a look, surprised at the same level of success he was having on the youngest as he had had on the second youngest. Raphael sniffled into his chest softly, the only indication that he was still indeed awake for the moment. Reaching over he picked up on the warm rags from the warm water basin that had been brought in at some point. He wiped away the blood and amniotic fluid softly from where it had splattered on his back, and gently cleaned the pristine Archangel Feathers until they sere soft and gleaming. Pressing a few fingers onto the base of the wing, Raphael hiccuped lightly against his breast as the tingling of his big brother's grace healed up the wounds left over.

Lucifer removed his little brothers robes next as they would need to be cleaned now, and Father would fashion him a new set, and he swaddled him in a soft fluffy warm blanket.

Gabriel's sobs still rang through the room, almost as hoarse if not worse then his brothers. He squirmed around with all his strength to the point that Michael had to put on pause the attempt to release his left set of wings and try and get him to hold still. Pressing him firmly against his chest, and his lips firmly against the young child's brow he gave a moment to gather his strength and Gabriel to gather his.

"One more, Monkey, only one more, I know it hurts but it has to come out!"

Gabriel protested his little heart out, but Michael held him firmly to his chest, pressed his hand above the left lump and pressed much like Lucifer had. Gabriel's scream was blood chilling and bone rocking, but it soon subsided to sobs as the wing broke free and fell forward, quickly curling to the side. He hushed his sobs gently, pressing a couple fingers to his back in order to heal him before he did anything else.

The warm water was soothing on the still burning skin as he gently rubbed his back clean of the fluids and blood, Gabriel's sobs subsiding into light whimpers and hiccups. He softly cleaned and cleared ever feather on his six wings until the gleamed and looked as soft as they actually were, once he was done with that, much as Lucifer had with Raphael he stripped the child of his robe bottoms and swaddled him in a warm fuzzy blanket.

They rocked the baby angels gently back and forth, Lucifer slowly fetching little Raphael a cut of water to drink, hushing him when the cool liquid touch his raw throat. He smiled tenderly down at the half lidded angel child, rocking him back and forth ever so gently and cooing soft words down at him.

Gabriel nestled into Michael shoulder as the elder rocked him to and fro, humming to him and whispering soft loving words down to him, smiling softly at his baby brother as his eyes slowly began to flutter shut. As soon as the two dropped off, still swaddled and cradled safely against their big brothers; warm and exhausted, the doors opened and Father rushed in.

His eyes were wide, even a bit sad that he had missed the blooming of his youngest children. Michael and Lucifer were hostile as he had clearly expected.

"They bloomed safely?"

"Yes, no thanks to you"

Normally Michael would gently rebuke his brother for his tone, but seeing as he hadn't it only made it that more clear as to how upset and angry they were. They dared not act out though, as their baby brothers were sleeping sound in their embraces, but their faces and eyes said it all.

"I apologize for not being here, your Aunt was testing the boundaries once more"

They nodded, their expressions completely flipping 180 degrees around. Michael shivered, visibly shivered, at the mention of their Aunt. Father rubbed his back soothingly, seeming to know the thoughts that had crossed his eldest child's mind, and Lucifer sent his brother looks of sympathy.

It had been cold.

Darkness everywhere.

Father had found him as she tried to destroy him.

 _Those_ screams would haunt Him for all eternity.

"But never mind her, this is a joyous occasion, and she will soon be properly contained never to harm another one of my beautiful children and your loving brothers and sisters again."

Clapping his hands gently as to not disturb his youngest two, God motioned them closer. He wiped a gentle hand over Raphael's brow, healing any lasting damage that Lucifer himself was not strong enough to do for the child.

"Raphael, My Little Healer, you will be my Archangel of Healing, Patron of Travelers, and The Blind, gentle and compassionate, but fierce and determined, so it has been decreed."

A bright light, not too bright as to not wake the sleeping fledgling, shone around his head and as it slowly disappeared in its place rested a circlet of gold. God placed a hand on the Healer's wings, dark gray swirled about the appendages, electric blue tips forming outwards. Created from the very essence he was too created from. Michael and Lucifer both exchanged looks, silently awed by the magnificent wings.

He finished up with a sealing kiss to the child's forehead.

Turning next, he gently combed a few fingers through Gabriel's golden brown curls, healing any lasting damage on the youngest like he had his older brother.

"Gabriel, My Little Messenger, you will be my Archangel of Communication, Patron of Messengers, bright and kind, but bold and courageous, knowledgeable of My Word, so it has been decreed."

Another light, different then the first much to the elder Archangel's amazement shone around Gabriel's temple, not disturbing the sleeping fledgling in the slightest, and as soon as it appeared it was fading in its place rested a circlet of silver. God placed his hand on the Messengers little wing, smiling as even in his slumber it twitched under his touch, golden yellows swirled around the appendages, molten amber gold tips forming outwards. Created from the raw energy he too was created from. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looked once more, awed by the beautiful colors.

He finished up with a sealing kiss to the small child's forehead.

Turning, he looked over his eldest, smiling at his accomplishment. Raphael and Gabriel had done as intended, brought Michael and Lucifer back together once more. Gone was the glares and arguing, and in its place was nothing but love and cherish, gentle words, and smiles and shining eyes.

And as he watched them leave together, whispering over the heads of their favored dearest baby brothers, words of praise and love, he pushed that feeling he'd had since his sister had reared her head back into his mind.

But his gaze was focused on Lucifer's retreating back.

* * *

 **This goes out to MSU82! You are the best girl! I love you so much! Best ideas ever! OMG!**


	2. Cracked

They had learned a long time ago that the two little ones wouldn't go to sleep without a cuddle and a hold from one of their elder brothers, not that Michael or Lucifer minded, they were thoroughly wrapped around the little boys fingers and they knew it too.

But it was also increasingly hard to look dignified with a ball of little feathers cradled in your arms, as Lucifer was beginning to find out.

God smiled down at his two sons, his eyes fond and gentle as he gazed down at little Raphael. The fledgling had had a hard long day of learning to begin his Healing and had taken refuge in his big brothers arms it had seemed. He watched tenderly as he gently rocked him in his arms, staring straight at his Father as if this was not the first time this had occurred.

"But Father...What if..."

It had been a long tiring battle against the darkness. God and his Archangels, their fiercest warriors battling with everything they had against their Lord and Father's sister. She had fought just as hard, dirty even, and it had gotten to the point where God had ordered for all his youngest children to be locked away in the Garden until they could be sure they were safe, and that included having to lock Gabriel and Raphael inside the Garden with the Gardeners and Guardians.

It had been the hardest thing that his Archangels had had to do in the battle (despite fighting the battle itself) leaving their youngest two brothers, closing the door behind them as they looked down at their red puffy faces and blood shot eyes and Gabriel's grabey hands for one of them to pick him up.

Amara had been vicious, but he had been able to defeat her, weaken her to the point of locking her away. Cuffs locked around her throat and wrists, attached to her waist. Her mouth had been covered to prevent her from speaking whilst the Light took his sons away and went about freeing his children. Raphael and Gabriel had stood frozen in the door way of their big brothers rooms at the sight of them in their beds, covered in bandages and bruises. He had stood behind them, watching carefully as little Gabriel had choked on a small baby sob and squeezed his big brothers hand harder. Michael and Lucifer had woken up after they heard the small sob, their ears like radars when it came to their baby's. They beckoned them over.

Little Gabriel settling in Michael's lap, snuggling into his chest as he muttered about hugging him better, Michael smiled dotingly at the baby archangel, pulling him closer, breathing his scent and grace in as he settled back into his pillows, comfortable now that he had his precious baby brother in his arms.

Lucifer had scooped Raphael up into his arms as soon as the little Healer in training had made it to his bed side. Cuddling the boy close and assuring him that they would be ok. Raphael had sniffled and placed his little hands on his big brothers booboo's and squinted his little eyes, tiny pink tongue sticking from his mouth as his little hands began to emit a pale blue glow. He healed the small bruise on his big brothers arms, peeking out to see if he had actually did it. Lucifer snuggled the boy close congratulating him and whispering words of pride and love into his ear.

Over the heads of their baby brothers they whispered their fears of their Aunt, and how they were scared she would come back and come after Gabriel and Raphael and all the other young ones. How she would corrupt them and they would have to take them down with her.

God had spent the entire night trying to assure his oldest sons that their fears were only that; Fears.

"I know My Morningstar, but you are the only one I can trust to be the lock to her prison, please my child, you know I would never force this upon you, but this may be the only way."

Lucifer frowned slightly, gazing down at his beloved little brother as he slept curled into his chest. He would hate himself if he refused this and she somehow made it out to attack his beloved little brothers, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

His little brother made up his mind for him, and the blonde archangel nodded his head as he returned his gaze to his father.

"I'll do it Dad, for them, I'll take the mark for them"

God smiled sadly at his beloved son, hating to have to ask this of him, beckoning for him to hold out his arm towards him. Lucifer slowly adjusted his hold on his baby brother, holding his arm out towards his Father. God took his arm in a gentle grasp, pressing his thumb into the archangels vein, right inside his wrist, slowly but steadily a black ink like substance slithered from his own arm and up his son's pale skin. Lucifer watched it on baited breath as it stood to a still and slowly formed a word in a language he didn't understand.

He felt light headed for a moment, his father's large hand coming up to caress his cheek gently.

"You have done a great help on this day"

He immediately began regretting this decision, they both were.

* * *

The effects of the mark started making themselves known almost a week later.

It happened first late at night, Gabriel and Raphael were sleeping soundly in their beds cuddled down around their favored stuffed toys, Michael was soundly sleeping in the bed next to his, his breath calm and easy as he slept on.

Lucifer on the other hand, was tossing and turning all around. Sweat was pouring from his hairline as dark scenes flashed before his eyes. He muttered under his breath, trying to get away from whatever it was in his mind that was chasing him. A moment later he flew up from his pillows, screaming out in terror. Michael shot up a moment later, his eyes wide as he gazed around the room. His eyes landing on his terrified little brother.

"Luci? What's wrong?"

He pushed the blankets aside, his toes curling at the coolness on the marble floors as he crossed the floor to get to his brothers side as quickly as he could. Lucifer flung himself at his brother as soon as he was within range. Michael caught him easily, wrapping him in a warm embrace as sobs wracked his body hard.

"The voices Mikey! I...I don't think I can take this!"

The oldest Archangel frowned lightly, leaning down to press a kiss to his baby brother's temple. There was nothing much else he could do now.

And that killed him inside.

* * *

After that, things had started happening. Lucifer's entire person was beginning to change and it was increasingly worrying.

Michael looked up from the book he had been reading at the sound of little feet running across fine stones. It was his favorite reading spot, right at the base of one of the great water falls in the garden, it was quiet, calm, and beautiful. It also helped then whenever he got too warm he could easily strip himself down and get into the cool crystal clear waters.

As the tiny feet drew nearer he was able to make out the sounds of tiny cries. He set his book down at hearing such noises and from one who sounded so young. There were certain few who could get into this part of the garden and that did nothing to help him feel the slightest bit better. Gabriel rounded a corner of the rock fixture and it was a quick second before Michael had a lap full of baby archangel.

Wrapping his arms around the tiny body, he held him close.

"Gabe? Gabby what ever is the matter?"

But Gabriel's cries were too much, taking over his ability to make coherent sentences. He merely choked on another sob and buried his face into his biggest brothers bare chest. Michael frowned slightly, sighing through his nose as he cradled the back of the small child's head with a large hand. Gabriel's tiny fingers digging into the skin of his chest.

He took a moment to calm him before questioning him once more.

"Gabby, Gabby you need to calm down...Shhh shhhh, your going to make yourself sick Sweet Heart...Take a deep breath Gabe, can you do that?," He gently pulled the tiny face from his breast, "Take a breath with me Gabey"

They took a deep breath together, Michael cradling both little cheeks in his hands as he gazed into his brothers bloodshot eyes. Slowly but surely his sobs died into simpers until he was breathing wet breath on his big brothers neck once more. Michael rubbed his fingers through the child's hair, gently scratching at his scalp.

"Now why don't you tell big brother what was the matter"

Gabriel took a moment to gather his voice and thoughts, tiny fingers poking at the lines in the skin of his big brothers chest. But sooner then later he finally told his tale.

"Luci yelled at me Mikey..."

"And why did he yell at you?"

Gabriel sat back, looking up into his big brothers gentle blue eyes.

"I don't know Mikey! All I did was ask for a story an' he yelled at me! Then he gots mad when I started crying cause he was yelling..."

Michael frowned lightly, Lucifer had been changing lately and it was not for the better. This was not the first time their little baby's had come to him crying about being yelled at; not only a day ago Raphael had come to him bawling about being yelled at for simply dropping his sippy cup of juice on the floor. It concerned him, normally Lucifer would calm them, cleaning up the mess with a rag, and lift them up above his head in the next moment torturing their tiny belly's until they begged for mercy.

But something was happening to their brother and it was not something good.

Michael nodded his head, "I will talk to him Gabey, but how about we do something? Would you want me to read you a story instead?"

His book wasn't really for children to hear so he was increasingly happy when the tiny toddler shook his head. He had enough of story's, as it was them that made his beloved big brother yell at him so harshly. He gazed inquisitively up at his big brother, his whiskey eyes becoming almost impossibly big as he tried to appeal to his big brother.

"Mikey can we go swimmins?"

"Well now I don't know"

He loved teasing his baby brothers, Gabriel pouted, trying to make himself look utterly adorable. Michael smiled, kissing him on the nose.

"Please Mikey!"

Nodding his head slightly he chuckled at his baby brothers begging.

"Oh Alright, but we cannot go in with you in these, stand and I'll help you strip down"

Gabriel squealed in excitement, loving to go swimming with his big brothers (well not Luci cause he was a meany!) and giggled as Michael went about helping him unbutton his top, swift fingers poking playfully at the chubby tummy revealed to them when his shirt was removed. Michael swooped him up into his arms as he stood from his sitting position, an arm under his little bottom acting as his seat as his big brother walked them out into the water. Michael only took them out a small ways, before sitting down in the cool water and setting little Gabriel in his crossed legs.

The teeny child giggled in the water, splashing his hands down on it, shrieking when it came back up and splashed him in the face.

That night Michael confronted Lucifer, and the young ones hid in their closet when the yelling bounced off their walls.

* * *

And then he crossed a line when he had slapped Raphael across the face.

Michael was in between them in a heart beat. Pulling the shocked child behind him with his little brother and getting into Lucifer's face. They punched, yelled, fought each other until blood was drawn.

"You support the _weak_ Michael! Protect the _Weak!_ "

"They are your _baby brothers_! What in Father's name has gotten into you! You _never_ strike them! _Never!"_

"And that is why they are _weak_! You baby them dear _brother_ when they should not be babied! He had gotten in my way and therefore deserved his punishment!"

"Do you hear yourself speak!"

"You are a simple minded fool Michael! Bowing to the whims of _children_ and to our _Father's_ orders! _Only the Strong have the right to survive!_ "

His glare was harsh as he shot it towards his youngest brothers. Raphael and Gabriel simpered, turning into each other in fear until Michael blocked them from Lucifer's sight.

 _"Do not make me do this brother"_

 _"Do not threaten me Michael, you'll see! You'll all see!"_

* * *

None of them had been prepared for when news had spread that Lucifer had snuck into the Garden. He had seduced Eve and gotten both Adam and her kicked out, banished from the Garden Eden. Father had been furious, the thunder and lightning that rocked the Earth and Heavens the only indication that they needed. His voice boomed throughout Heaven as he called for Michael, ordering him to his throne.

But the Archangel was busy doing his own thing to jump this time when his Father had told him to. His greatest fear was becoming his worst reality, Lucifer had attacked Humanity, what was to stop him from attacking everything else he had deemed as being weak, so he hustled into their youngest brothers rooms. Gabriel and Raphael were cuddled together inside their closet _sobbing._ He knelt on the floor wincing himself at the loud cracks of energy their Father's temper was creating. It broke his heart to see them like this. Holding out his hands to them he beckoned them over, fearing that any moment that passed would be the moment that Lucifer would come for them.

"Come on...Come one Little One's...Come here its ok...Come here!"

They stared at him with red puffy eyes, choking on tiny sobs, before standing and clumsily running out of the closet towards his open arms. Their tiny body's fit perfectly against his as the wrapped them into his sides and lifted them from the floor. He rushed towards both of their beds, bending low to allow them to grab their stuffed animals; Raphael his tiger and Gabriel his platypus.

He had a dark feeling that if he did not get them out of here then they would be next.

Father had been furious at being put on the back burner for Michael, and had been ready to chew him out when he had arrived, but he held his tongue at the sight that greeted him. Michael was panting as he rested his back against the door, Gabriel and Raphael both cradled into his sides, their heads smooshed into his neck. They turned only slightly, recognizing the presence for what it was despite it being angry, their eyes searching out for their Daddy and when they found him squirming to be put down.

God bent low on his Throne, "Come to me My Little Ones"

Michael set them on the ground lightly, watching the tiny feet scurry across the floor and his Father's large hands scoop them up and into his lap. Raphael and Gabriel latched onto him like two little leeches, hands grasping at the fine robe he wore. He hugged them close, trying to provide some semblance of comfort. When he was sure that the two young ones were situated he turned his attention back to his eldest.

"You fear he will come for them next?"

Michael nodded, his hands coming up to run through his hair as he shoved away from the cherry door and paced around the floor. His entire world was crashing around him and it hurt more and more every second it did. He pulled at his long hair, breathing heavily as he turned and turned and turned. What was happening to his brother? What was happening to their brother? Why was he doing this? Sure, he had never been overly fond of Humanity, but he had agreed to merely tolerate them, if not for Raphael and Gabriel, so long as he got to cuddle them and play with them (his version of playing meaning them rolling around on the soft grass while he tickled the living snot out of them, most of the time) then he had said he would turn a blind eye! So what was happening!

God watched his oldest Son with tired sad eyes, "Michael"

His voice was soft, calm, sympathetic as he called out to his son. But it broke through his haze of confusion and panic. Gabriel and Raphael let out small gasps as their biggest brother turned, seeing the tears falling from his eyes. They had never seen their big brothers cry before, it was scary. God opened his arms, mindful of his precious cargo in his lap, and beckoned the elder archangel closer.

"Come Here Son"

He sighed harshly, new tears threatening to fall. God knew what had him this way, he himself mourning for the loss of the Morning Star. They had come together, talking and planning on what should be done should Lucifer actually act out on his threats, Michael had reacted like he was now, then. The Viceroy of Heaven rushed forward, collapsing into his Father's chest himself.

"Father what's happening to him! Why's he doing this! What's happening to _my brother!_ "

God sighed, not answering, petting his sons hair.

"What's wrong with him! It's that mark isn't it! Give it to me Father! Give it to me and I'll carry it! Please! _Please!_ "

God kissed his son's hair lightly, his eyes closed in defeat, "I can't do that My Son, you know this. Lucifer is the only one who can keep it locked. He has been fighting a long hard battle against the Darkness for eons, longer then any of us, and had remained victorious until now, I fear that the thing where your brother stands is no longer your brother. The Darkness did what she does, she had corrupted him and made him a threat to our Home and Family. You must lock him away, he has gone farther then he ever intended, I believe, but there is no redemption for him now."

"You knew this! You knew this would happen! You sent him to his _Death!_ "

"It was his choice."

And he would continue to live by that for eons, knowing that those four words were his greatest lie, his greatest betrayal.

That he had punished his son for _his_ failure.

* * *

Gabriel and Raphael were wearing their itchy Archangel robes that they detested, only having worn them previously during the ceremonies Michael and Lucifer lead when the new Trainees were sworn into the fold of Warriors. They didn't really know why they were wearing them now, but when Mikey was changing them he had been crying the entire time.

They were standing in front of a garrison of Angels lead by Anna, she was nice, always hugging them and exclaiming how cute they were whenever she got to see them. She'd take them back to her Garrison House and they'd play until Mikey or Luci came to get them. But this time it was different. Their eyes were attached to the large doors in front of them.

Looking at the long lines of warriors lining the street towards the gates to the Pit.

They were forbidden from being this close unless Mikey or Luci were with them. The one time Raphael had disobeyed this rule he had gotten corner time, an early bedtime, _and_ a trip over Mikey's knee. But here they were.

The doors they had been watching opened slowly, with a loud bang as they opened all the way until they stopped. Gabriel let out a small gasp, reaching for his brothers hand at the same moment Raphael reached for his.

Lucifer was in the door way. His eyes were wide as he looked around the gathered masses, as if he wasn't sure what was going on. His face was bruised and a cut above his eye was steadily dripping droplets of blood. There was a collar around his neck, chains attacked to little links locked to it, containing his wrists in the cuffs at the other end. There was chains clinking around his ankles as the two Head's of their Power's pulled him forward. He looked around like a skittish animal, his face twisting in pain and confusion.

What was going on? Where was he going?

Gabriel and Raphael watched as Michael came out behind the small crowd, his face looked scary. It was cold and passive as if this was nothing but a mere inconvenience for him. He marched with them as Lucifer was pulled through the path of Angels. He was stopped at the Gates, feeling his Big Brother's presence behind him. Hands shoved him to his knee's and he went compliantly as to harm the ones doing such actions.

Michael stood before him, and he looked up with wide horror filled eyes.

Pins.

No.

"Lucifer, you have wrought Sin onto Humanity, damning them for all eternity, you have raged War on our Father. You have been charged with Treason against Heaven and our Lord and Father. You are stripped of your title,"

He reached out and grabbed something from his brothers forehead, his Archangel circlet they all wore, and tore it away, tearing away the infused grace with it too.

"You are stripped of you Position"

He reached further into his grace and tore that out too.

"You are stripped of your bonds"

This time Gabriel and Raphael stumbled as something within them was broken. They only felt Mikey, and emptiness. Tears were pouring from Lucifer's eyes as he begged for mercy.

"And your wings are pinned, a reminder of what you had and what you lost."

Hands held him down as Michael reached forward, his face a stony mask, and grabbed at his first set of wings. Gabriel and Raphael watched in growing horror as their big brother broke their other big brothers wings, three separate places. Watched as their beloved Luci screamed himself hoarse, tears mixing with the blood as it dripped down to the ground, as he begged for mercy and forgiveness. Michael stepped back from his grappling hands, lifting his chin to order him to be bent. Lucifer screamed in agony as his wings were pulled on, but knew that this was not yet the worst.

Michael chanted something as he lifted the first spike, the pin, above his head, before driving it down into his brothers shoulder blades. The screech Lucifer let out at such agony was wrenching. He did it once more to the other side, having to bend forward to lift his brothers chin this time, as he was too weak to do it himself. He was defeated, broken.

"You are now banished from the light of Heaven, the Light of our brothers and sisters, and the Light of our Father, to a cage in the Pit where you will remain for all eternity, your only hope of escape six hundred and sixty six broken seals. You are banished from our Warmth, damned with your demons"

Michael sat back, letting his brother fall to the ground like a dead weight. The Power's gathered around the limp form of their second leader and dragged him towards the gates. They all stood stock still and watched on baited breath as he was shoved over the side, a sonic boom as he broke for Heaven's plane. His screams haunting them as he fell deep, deep, deep.

 **"Nooo!"**

Raphael rushed forward, Gabriel about two paces behind him. He threw himself at Michael, or tried to, but his was thrown backwards as his big brother spun his face that stony mask still, and backhanded him across the face. Raphael was sent reeling backwards at the force of the impact, landing hard on his bottom and his hand coming up to cradle his stinging cheek, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Gabriel stopped at the motion, the others watching with varying degrees of shock as Michael struck his most precious baby brother.

 _"You are an Archangel, and you will act like it!"_

Gabriel burst into tears at his big brothers bounding voice, frightened _of_ his big brother. Raphael scooted backwards, struggling to his feet and pushing the youngest Archangel behind him protectively. Michael's eyes widened in surprise and shock as his mind finally caught up with him, moving forward a step, breaking when his youngest brothers stepped back at his movement. He saw the red mark on Raphael's cheek, the bruise that was starting to form.

Of his hand.

He had struck his younger brother.

He had struck his beloved baby brother.

They were terrified, terrified _of him_.

"Raphy.."

Raphael shook his head, moving away from his brothers outstretched hands and flinching backwards. He grasped at Gabriel's hand, turning, and running.

Michael fell to his knees as he watched them go.

He had banished one of his brothers, and now he had surely lost two more.

* * *

God was in his Throne Room that night, pacing the floor and cursing at the air.

He could still hear his son's sobs from within his cage, and his sisters haunting laughter.

 _"You may have won the battle dear brother, but the war has only just begun"_

What had he done?


	3. Broken

_'They abandoned you Nephew'_

'No, no, they wouldn't, they couldn't, Michael would come for him, he'd see reason, he'd come, he won't leave me!'

 _'But he already has, just as your so called beloved Father did, and do you know why dear Nephew? Because you were right and he knew it to be true, he locked you away Nephew'_

'It was not about being right, it was about the principle'

 _'You were first Nephew, you and all your brothers and sisters, you should not have been told to love them more, to bow to them, you were the superior to them, it is your birth right'_

'We are better, we were always better!'

 _'Your Father may have abandoned you Light Bringer, but I have not, and together, we will be his down fall'_

* * *

Things had changed since Lucifer's fall.

Gabriel and Raphael grew under Michael's study. He taught them battle skills, fighting methods, everything he had sworn never to teach them before Lucifer had rebelled. No longer did he teach them songs, and stories. No longer did they play in the gardens or swim in the crystal clear waters of Father's ponds. Instead of laughter rolling through their Garden there was silence.

Lucifer had taught little Gabriel almost all he knew, in the time he had, and it scared Michael to no end. Instead of allowing him to turn into another fallen, not willing to take that chance, he rebuffed the fledgling severely for each bout of pranks he enacted. There was many a time when Gabriel would come scrambling into the throne room, rubbing at his severely sore bottom and sobbing for his Daddy.

God had changed after that day, withdrew Himself from his other children, but only remained for his youngest. He would see his youngest coming for him and he would swoop him up into an embrace, promising to have words with his oldest brother about his severity, but he never would. Even whilst he was holding his youngest son close to him, he could hear his Sister's taunting laughter, and he was secretly appreciative that Michael was trying to keep Gabriel in hand.

They grew from small toddlers to children in what felt like a mere matter of years.

Raphael had taken after Michael, shadowing him, and his cold disposition even startled the elder. He turned on the one he had promised to protect, selling him out to his eldest brother when ever he acted out of line. Gabriel tried to stay positive, joking and laughing, but everyone could see the look of anger growing behind his eyes. Every time Raphael tattled on him and he got sent over Michael's knee it would grow.

The youngest Archangel just didn't understand what his problem was.

Why was everyone so angry all the time?

As he withdrew from the remaining children, God watched from his personal abodes as his youngest, two sides of the same grace, turned on each other. They fought wing and nail. Tearing feathers and cutting skin.

"I don't understand what is wrong with having a little _fun_!"

"You were made to be a warrior! A messenger for the masses! Not for _fun_!"

Gabriel shoved Raphael away from him, "Who are you to tell me what to do! You're not my boss!"

Raphael stood up straighter, taller then his younger brother, "I am _older_ then you! You do as I say because according to Michael's word, I am superior!"

"Michael's word is stupid! He lives in regret for casting our brother out and in his regret he takes his inner rage out on everyone else!"

There was a loud smack and a moment of tense silence, other lower angels backing away from the fighting Archangels in fear as their graces melded in rage in the air around them.

"Do _not_ call that _thing_ my _brother_!"

Gabriel smirked, despite his reddening cheek, "Why? Scared people might think you actually have a heart? That they might think less of you knowing how you used to squeal like a little female fledgling every time he lifted you into the air and-"

Another sound of contact.

"Or that you would run to his room in the middle of the night because you were terrified of thunderstorms?"

And another.

"Or that your so mad at the world because when Michael isn't home to punish you for it you go and sit in his room and _bawl your eyes out_!"

Raphael let out a feral yell, launching himself at his brother. The younger Archangel knew he was pushing buttons and had been prepared for it, even going so far as to jump out at him too. They collided, graces causing bouts of rage filled lightning, as they rolled together on the ground. Dirt swirling up around them as they tussled. Gabriel, despite being smaller, flipped them around, punching his brother in the face.

The elder spit out a wad of blood and flipped them over, hand buried deep in Gabriel's golden hair. He punched his brother in the face hard enough to crack the bone and leave a bruise already forming.

"You are nothing! Not even worthy of being a messenger!"

Gabriel's eyes snapped, his heart quenching, tears formed as he twisted them back over.

"At least I'm my own person!"

"I'd rather be this then a failure at my own purpose!"

 _ **"** Enough!"_

They let out sounds of surprise when hands grabbed them both by the scruff of their robes and yanked them apart. Hanging in the air, Raphael wiped at his bleeding lip and Gabriel at his nose. They were surrounded by angels on all sides, some in the bunch they were with before and others arriving with the elder. Michael glared down at the two harshly, hanging onto the younger as he let Raphael go.

"Go and get your injuries looked over by a Healer"

The younger archangel nodded, glaring at his younger brother before turning and storming away. Gabriel swung in his brothers grip as Michael turned to march back to their home, soldiers splitting as they passed.

"Michael! Let me down!"

" _Be silent!"_

Gabriel bit his lip at his brothers tone. He knew where he was headed and he hated it! Michael marched them up the stone path way, into the large entry way, and down the hall to the spacious office. He set the youngest down on the floor as he turned and shut the door behind him. Gabriel rolled his eyes and made a face at his brothers back. His big brother turned as he schooled his features, sighing as he lifted him under the arms and placed him to sit on the strong oak desk. Reaching down into one of the drawers he drew out a kit.

"I don't understand you any more Gabriel, I don't even feel like I know you."

 _'Maybe it's because you never spend time with me other then to punish me'_ , He thought, "He started it!"

"You have to remember your place baby brother."

Gabriel hissed, and it wasn't because Michael dabbed at his split cheek.

"My _place!_ Last time I checked we were all Archangels!"

"He is older then you Gabriel, you must listen when he tells you to do something. You are a Messenger, and while you are of import, a Healer has much more authority."

The little angel shoved his brother away, glaring up at him, "Your taking his side! You _always_ take his side!"

"I am not taking his side in anything little brother, you were in the wrong, therefore I am punishing you."

Gabriel jumped to his feet, anger clouding his judgement, "The only thing wrong here I see is you two! We were fine until you messed it up!"

"Gabriel mind your tone."

" _No!_ You're our big brother, the eldest, but you make a horrid leader!"

"I'll let that go since I know you are hurting."

" _I'm_ not the one in true pain here and you know it! You're the true one in pain here, guilty for banishing our brother and then making it so everyone else see's him as being the monster he's _not_! Your guilt and your pain is taking you over and you take it out on everyone else _because you don't know what else to do_!"

There was a flash of movement, and Gabriel was reaching up to hold his stinging cheek. At least he'd been kind enough to smack his good cheek. Instead of melting back in fear like others would do under his brother's gaze, the throbbing in his cheek only encouraged him more. Fueled his anger. He returned his brothers gaze with one of his own.

"Mind your tone Messenger"

"You don't scare me Michael you may have every one else under your little finger, but not me. Your mad because you know I'm right! You're mad because you regret it! Your not mad that I fought with Raphael, your upset because every time you look at me you see _him_! You see the one mistake that the _Great Archangel Michael MADE!"_

 _"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

Gabriel smiled viciously at him, pushing himself up and jumping down from the desk. Shoving his brother away from him as he passed.

" _AND YOU STAY THERE UNTIL I'M READY TO SEE TO YOU! MAYBE A BIT OF ISOLATION WILL DO YOU SOME GOOD_!"

Gabriel spun in the door way, tears in his eyes, whether they were tears of sadness or anger Michael would never find out.

" _IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH THEN MAYBE I'LL JUST LEAVE! YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY TONE ANYMORE! YOU WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR MISTAKES!"_

 ** _"ROOM! NOW!"_**

 _"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY **BROTHER**! YOU STOPPED BEING THAT WHEN YOU **PUNISHED ME** FOR CRYING FOR LUCI! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MISSING WHEN YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"_

* * *

That was the last time Michael ever saw his little baby brother. Guards he had sent to retrieve him the next morning came rushing back to him frantic, saying that they could not find him. He was gone, only a note on his bed left behind.

 _'You exiled one of us, and now you've lost another.'_

Gabriel had disappeared, not even Father could find him.

After the youngest's loss, Father withdrew completely.

Raphael broke away from everyone, having not truly realizing how much he actually relied on his younger brother until he was gone.

And Michael, Michael broke a bit more inside, the last thing he had done with his precious baby brother was punish him for being who he was.

* * *

 **This was admittedly very hard! I almost cried writing this! I feel so bad for them all!**


	4. Fixed

Eons passed since Gabriel had went missing.

God had withdrawn from his children completely, there was rumors spreading through the ranks that he had left Heaven but they never had the nerve to bring it up.

Michael had taken the loss hard, his entire character and mindset changing to mask his feeling of dispair. He formed ranks, separating the angels into them, turning them all into soldiers.

He got so bad that even Raphael, the one who had sided with him before, started to avoid him at all chances. He mainly stayed in the Pantheon, still learning his craft and aiding those that required the boost he could give.

Things had been bad, but livable.

And then Lucifer had been released.

* * *

"So, a hot-head, getting killed by TV's greatest hot-head. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it. It's all starting to makes sense."

Dean turned to look at his brother, giving him _that_ look, "How is it starting to make sense?"

"Well, I found something else on the crime scene. Candy wrappers. Lots of them."

That had him turning completely around, his hands stalling in his lap. Sam took this as a good sign.

"Just desserts. Sweet tooth. Screwing with people before you kill them-We're dealing with a trickster, aren't we?"

Sam nodded, "Sure looks like it."

Dean nodded, going back to assembling his gun, "Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since the Mystery Spot"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

Sam shook his head, "No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

The other hunter turned to look at him again, "Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me. A thousand times!"

"No, I know, I mean-I'm just saying..."

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

Sam shrugged, continuing to look at his brother, " Talk to him? Look, think about it Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song-Maybe he doesn't want to party to end! Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

Dean stopped what he was doing one more time, turning to look at him incredulously, "You're serious? Ally with the Trickster?"

The younger nodded, "Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy!"

He shrugged again, "The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury or the time for a moral stand. I'm just saying, it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we kill him."

Dean didn't like the idea and that much was obvious. He was still sore that a _kid_ had gotten the drop on him. But Sam also made a good point, they didn't have much of a choice. Not with Michael breathing down their necks and Lucifer at their door, they had to take what they could in regards to allies at the moment.

Cas could only get them so far.

* * *

Dean scrambled forwards when Castiel was thrown backwards into the wall. The door flew open and the little annoyance jumped inside the door way, hands splayed out.

"Hey!"

The audience clapped, cheering his arrival. Castiel slowly, struggled to his feet. Brushing himself off once as he turned to stare at the Trickster, his eyes widening as if he recognized something. Loki's eyes widened too, a smirk covering the slight alarm.

"Hi Castiel!"

He flicked his hand, face falling harshly for a moment, and the angel disappeared.

Dean moved forward, thrusting his hand out, threateningly, "Where did you just send him?"

The Trickster waved his hand leisurely, "Relax! He'll live...Mmmaybe..."

The Audience laughed and cheered.

Dean grumbled, "Alright, you know what? I'm done with the monkey dance. Okay? We get it."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, smirking out at the Hunter at his clear agitation.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles! Right? That's your game"

The kid shook his head, "That's only half the game."

Sam looked confused, "What's the other half?"

"Play your roles," He waved his hands around, "Out there!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The kid looked as if he was getting playfully annoyed, "Oh you know! Sam, starring as Lucifer. Dean, starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match! Play your _roles_!"

Sam look shocked, this not going as he had thought it would, "You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?"

Loki nodded, clapping his hands together like a child excited at Christmas, "Hells Yeah! Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end!"

This caused him to loose his happy playful expression, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah? And who's fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hmmm? Look. It started! You started it! It can't be stopped! So let's get it _over_ with!"

Dean nodded, his face stoney, his own arms crossed over his chest, "Heaven or Hell? Which side you on?"

The kid shook his head, "I'm not on either side."

He laughed, nodding his head, "Yeah right. You're grabbing an ankle for one, Michael or Lucifer, which one is it?"

The kid stopped smiling, his eyes flashing dangerously, he took a step forward glaring at the elder hunter.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either those S.O.B.s. believe me."

Dean chuckled amusedly, clearly enjoying the rise he was getting from the pain in the ass kid, "Oh, you're somebody's bitch!"

Loki's face fell, snarling, he thrust his hand out and took the Hunter by the front of his jacket. Dean grunted as he was drug around by a kid half his height and slammed up against the opposite wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the _roles_ that destiny has chosen for you!"

"If we don't?"

Loki turned to look at Sam, shrugging his shoulder, "Then you'll stay here in TV land. Forever. 300 channels, and nothings on."

He snapped his fingers.

Everything changed.

* * *

It had taken them almost a week, but they finally got the jump on him. Kid had one hell of an ass whoopin coming his way.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?"

The kid held up his hands, "Well I am the trickster."

Dean nodded at Sam and the younger Winchester pulled a lighter from his pocket, "Or maybe you're not"

He held up the open flame for the boy to see then dropped it on the ground. Loki watched as it fell and turned slightly as a ring of fire surrounded him.

"Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster laughed good naturedly, "A _what_? Did someone slip a mickey into your power-shake gramps?"

Dean nodded, smiling in his victory over his pain in the ass, "I'll tell you what, you just jump out of that Holy Fire and we'll call it our mistake"

There's a long pause and for a moment they both think he might actually do it, but after what felt like forever the kid began to clap, laughing as he looked down at his sneaker clad feet, and silenced as he looked back up. The woods and park around them fades as it disappears, being replaced by the mill they had started out in the first day here.

"Well played, gents, well played...Where'd you get the Holy Oil?"

Dean sneered, "Well you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."

The aforementioned man turned a look on his brother, Dean shrugged, partially ignoring him as he went on, "But mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."

"Meaning?"

Dean smirked, "Well call it personal experience, but no one gets that upset unless they're talking about their own family."

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes hard as they slightly narrowed, "So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchy?"

A beat of silence, "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The Archangel?"

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders in such a way it looked like a mere flex, "Guilty."

Dean stepped in, taking lead again, "Okay, Gabriel. How does an Archangel become a Trickster?"

He unfolded his arms, moving around a bit in the circle, even rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up slightly.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped outta Heave, had a face transplant, carved out me own little corner of the world."

He turned and pointed annoyed at them, "Until you two went and screwed it all up!"

Dean ignored his comment, "And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagans?"

Gabriel sneered at them harshly, "Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

Sam stepped forward, confusion painted across his face, "Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?"

Dean laughed slightly as he turned to answer his brothers question on his own before the kid could get a word in himself.

"Well do you blame him? I mean his brothers are heavy weight douchenozzles!"

Gabriel turned towards him angrily, the fire flickering a moment but it held strong, for now.

"You shut your cake hole! You don't know anything about my family. I love my Father. My brothers. Love them! But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each others throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again, no thanks to you two!"

"Then help us stop it!"

Gabriel shook his head sadly, "It can't be stopped."

"You want to see the end of the world?"

They weren't getting it, he threw his hands up, his voice echoing in the Mill as he shouted at them.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two, Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be _over_!"

They fought, and argued, Dean threatened him until he brought Castiel back. He should have made him bow to him just to piss of that Winchester brother at the mere sight, but he refrained. Dean nodded his head, stating that they were ready to leave, turning towards the door, and admittedly he might have panicked a bit.

"No. We're not. Because we don't screw with people, like you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prized fight between your brothers! Or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!"

If only he knew, that was the reason he was here in the first place.

* * *

They were all out of luck at this point, no where to run. The sound of exploding bodies and flowing blood almost made Sam flinch. Dean was ducked down beside him unsure as to what he should be doing, should he try and fight it or should he be looking for a way out. Sam voted for the latter.

"Now what do we do?"

It had come down to one of the Pagan's turning on the others, called Lucifer, and gave him the directions to the place. Now he was here and everything was hitting the shitter.

Dean startled when someone appeared next to him, knealing on the ground and flinging a DVD of Full House into his chest roughly. They turned to look at who would come to their aid and they both would have done a double take had they had the time to do so.

There in front of them, or more so beside them, was none other the Gabriel.

He smiled sadly at the two Hunters.

"Better late then never, Right?"

He pointed down at the DVD, "Guard that with your lives!"

He turned next and snapped is fingers, gone.

Sam looked over at Dean, who looked back over at his brother and they both turned to look as the doors on the other end of the room slammed open. Lucifer looked up at the one who would dare interrupt them, and his eyes narrowed at the little kid that marched into the room, barely concealing a snort.

"Luci! I'm home!"

There was a moment where the two hunters could swear they saw a look of shock pass over the Devil's face, but he hid quickly and well.

"Gabriel."

Lucifer moved forward, his arms and shirt covered in blood of gods, arms held out as if to receive the other angel in a hug. Gabriel shook his head, holding a gleaming blade up at his brother, stopping him in his tracks. Lucifer looked from the blade to his baby brother, many emotions flashed over his face at the sight of it.

"Not this time...Guys!"

Sam and Dean hesitantly stood from where they had been hiding, walking around the bodies on the floor. Gabriel waved them over, intending on allowing them to escape first before they got caught in any possible cross hairs.

Lucifer watched them go silently, interested. Baby brother wanted to act all big and powerful now, that was fine, he'd play along.

Sighing in exasperation he crossed his arms over his chest, "Over a couple of humans? Really Gabriel, I heard you had been slumming around but I hope you haven't caught anything."

Gabriel ignored him, looking up at the Hunters as they left. Silence reigned over the room, for such a long moment that his Brother got tired of staring back and leaned to look at his finger nails. The kid was perked for something, listening intently, and then there it was; the slamming of car doors. That's what he had been waiting for. Lucifer sighed again, flicking his fingers and turning back up.

He only had a moment to react, but he thought his timing was on point.

The youngest Archangel flung his blade away, eyes watering as he flung himself at his older brother. Lucifer bent, catching him mid air at the last moment, pulling him up to his chest. Confusion was etched on his face, wasn't his darling baby brother just trying to kill him. Gabriel clung to him in an apt impersonation of a leach, sobbing into his shoulder. Slowly but surely the elder wrapped his arms around his new found cargo.

Caressing the back of his head softly, "Shhhhh, calm down...Shhh Shhh...What happened? I thought you were gonna try and kill me Baby Brother?"

His response was mixed into the harsh sobs against his shoulder, and he sighed again, scratching at the back of the kids head, "You're gonna have to repeat that for me."

"...I miffed you..."

He closed his eyes at the words, letting them sink in.

"And I missed you..."

They stood like that for a long time, Gabriel sobbing all the years of misery away into his big brothers shoulder and Lucifer softly hushing him, swaying his hips gently in an attempt to calm him. It happened eventually, he was able to calm down. Lucifer had since taken a seat in one of the clean chairs, holding his baby brother back in his lap, looking him up and down slowly.

"You've gotten so big since I've last seen you! Look at you! But you're still far too young to be here on your own devices, tell me what happened."

Gabriel sucked in a breath, knowing his brother wasn't going to like the tale he was about to spin for him. But Lucifer was in that mindset and mode, waiting for the answers to his questions.

"I ran away.."

"Why on _Heaven and Hell_ would you do that?"

The younger sniffled,"Cause Michael's a great big bag of dicks!"

This gained him a frown and a slight rebuff, his brother tapping his mouth with his finger,"Language little one. Now tell me the story, what's happened since I've been away?"

"Do we have to do it here?"

Gabriel looked around at all the dead bodies, Lucifer following his gaze, frowning slightly. Shrugging his shoulders, the elder Archangel reached up and snapped his fingers. They traveled through the hotel to another room, soft lighting, silken blankets, soft bed. Gabriel looked around the place, taking it in, looking down at his change in attire and raising an eye brow.

He looked over when someone tapped his cheek softly, "Better? Now talk."

The kid took a deep breath, and spilled _everything_. He got angry at some parts, cooled at his beloved brothers soft voice, upset at others, calmed under soothing touches, and at the end he was left breathless and lighter then air. He felt almost relieved after having told _someone_. Lucifer stared at him for a long moment, still processing what he had just heard. His mind was whirling around in a fit trying to wrap around it.

"That complete and utter idiot! I can't believe him! _Punishing_ you when all your trying to do is have fun! Not allowing you two to play, to be what you are, _to be fledglings_! What? Is laughter a sin now too? Fun? I can't believe him! Oh you better believe that when we meet again we will be having words! And your big brother, oh ho ho! If he thinks for a moment that I'll let him turn into a stoic sack of rocks you better think again! When I get my hands on that boy! I'm gonna personally turn that little frown of his upside down, make him shriek like the fledgling he's supposed to be!"

All the while, Gabriel sat in his brothers waist, listening silently to his rant about his idiot brothers and his intentions for them. Never once did he notice him mention fighting though, and that caught his interest. However, he was quickly thoroughly distracted when his brother focused on him.

"But I'll start with you first."

Gabriel shrieked as he was flipped over, his brother laying over top his legs, leaning over him on his elbows. Gabriel stared up at him alarmed, not knowing what to expect. It sure wasn't for his brother to reach down and lift his top up, to smiled at him in a way that almost made him melt, nor for him to slowly lower his head, warm lips pressing into his tummy in a way that hadn't been done in a long long time.

That side of Hell was filled with the bright sounds of childlike laughter for a long time that night, Lucifer had some catching up to do in more then one way with his beloved baby brother.

* * *

Raphael was tired. He just wanted it to be over. He was done fighting, he was just _done._

He missed Luci, Luci always knew how to make Michael happy again, how to make him himself again. And he missed Gabriel, they always had fun together, they could talk to each other and trust that none of them would tell on the other, they had so many secrets between them that if they ever told on the other, oh Dad!, he didn't want to even think about what might happen if they ever found out.

Sighing, the little Archangel sat down on Gabriel's old bed, fingering the stuffed toy that he had had since they had been created.

He missed his family.

There was something happening, as he stood from the bed in alarm, he felt weird.

"Raphael, have you-RAPHAEL!"

Looking up he saw the look of alarm cross Michael's face, he felt lighter then air. Lifting his hand up he let out a startled yelp as his hand turned see through looking back up at his brother in terror.

"Michael what's happening!"

 _"Its okay, you'll be okay, I'll find you!"_

Michael's voice was fuzzy, like static almost. What was happening.

He appeared in a room, the wind was of hurricane speed, double over as he was unused to this new plain. Lightning crackled as he opened his wings, flooding the area in darkness. He looked up at the door opened, a man and a seraph walking in.

"Dean! Wait!"

The angel stepped in front of the hunter as if to offer protection from him, Raphael stood up straighter, lightning crackling around them as he flexed his wings.

Both angels locked eyes.

Raphael raised his chin, "Castiel."

"Raphael"

The hunter made himself known quickly.

"What is this! Is there no adults ruling heaven? I thought you were supposed to be impressive, all you do is black out the room?"

He sneered in annoyance, "And the Eastern Seaboard."

Ignoring the hunter, the young boy turned back to the angel, "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

Again, the hunter made himself heard, snorting, "Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid that God'll bring Cas back to life again, and smite _you_ , you candy ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean"

Raphael sneered at the hunter in annoyance, "I know who you are, and now thanks to him, I know _where_ you are!"

Castiel shook his head at the Archangel, he may be younger but Raphael was not ignorant, "You wouldn't kill him. You wouldn't dare.

Raphael nodded in agreement, "But I will take him to Michael."

Dean Winchester snorted again, turning on the Archangel to pull a beer from the cooler on the floor, "Well that sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, I hate to tell ya, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

He turned, taking a sip of his drink cassually.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

There was a tick of nervousness that crossed the Hunters face, but he cooled it quickly, not quick enough though. Raphael smirked as he moved forward an inch.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious"

Another step, "Yes, well, he doesn't have _anything_ on my imagination."

Dean Winchester simply stared back, "Oh yeah?"

Raphael kept advancing on him, Dean turned towards the floor for a moment and then over at Castiel.

"I'll bet you didn't imagine one thing"

He was getting angry, and while Castiel still had years and years on him, he was still an archangel, something to fear when angered.

"We knew you were coming you stupid sonofabitch."

He flicked a lighter out of nowhere, dropping it on the floor. Only then did he notice the different textures,a circle of oil he had walked into, flame shot up, surrounding him and he froze, outwardly glaring at the Hunter but inwardly he was panicking.

 _'Michael...Help me...I'm scared...'_

He got no response. Instead he turned a glare on the hunter.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea!"

A glare in Castiel's direction then.

"Where is he?"

He sneered at the seraph, "God?"

Castiel nodded.

"Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel, dead."

"You're lying"

Raphael sighed hotly, "Am I? Do you _remember_ the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen? If he were alive?"

"Oh yeah, then who invented the chinese basket trick?"

The human just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? He glared at the hunter.

"Careful. That's my Father you're talking about."

"Yeah, who would be _so proud_ to know that his sons started the friggin' Apocalypse!"

The Archangel stiffened, a touchy subject it seemed, "Who ran off and disappeared! Who left no instructions and a world to run."

Where was Gabriel when he needed him? He would know how to get out of here! And Michael. Daddy, please come back!

"So Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't work for the post office, did he?"

He looked around, snorting at his own joke. Castiel merely stared at him, Raphael tilted his head.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a Godless universe."

Dean Winchester was starting to look angry, "And? What, you and the other kids decided to throw an Apocalypse while he's gone?"

He was growing weary now, sighing, had his wings been visible, they would have dropped to the floor in defeat. Castiel stared at him, seeing certain features that the human couldn't and he almost felt a spark of pity for the young archangel.

No one had ever asked what they thought on the matter.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over.."

Dean took a moment, deja vu circling through him as he recalled hearing that from another little Archangel.

"So what, God dies and makes you boss, and you think you can do whatever you want?"

Snapping in anger, he looked up seething, "Yes!," Lightning exploded around them all.

"And whatever we want, We get!"

The Windows exploded around them, glass flying in the air, Dean and Castiel ducked. Above the sound of the raging storm, Castiel could be heard, squinting up at the angered Archangel.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

Shrug, "I don't know and I don't care."

Castiel glared at him harshly, turning towards Dean, "Let's go"

"Castiel!"

Next to the door, they both turned to look back at the Archangel.

"I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I _will_ find you."

"Maybe, one day, but today you're my little bitch"

He walked out the door, Dean Winchester watching him go before turning back, "What he said!"

And he was alone now. The rain slowly trickled in the window, it would be a while before it put the flames out. He sat there for hours, knee's drawn to his chest, sobbing at his broken broken family.

He choked on a sob as frost spread over the floor, silencing the flickering flames slowly. Above the steam he saw a figure making its way across the floor. Cool hands wiped away his tears and lifted him from the floor.

"Come, little one, we have much talking to do."

"Luci?"

"Shhh, we'll talk later, shhhhh."

Raphael sniffled, burying his nose in the shoulder in front of him and clinging to the man like should he let go, he would disappear.

* * *

"So let me see if I understand this, he left you two to your own devices?"

They nodded.

Ever since Lucifer had brought him back to his hide out, and he found Gabriel there, they had been near inseparable, as they had been before all of this happened. Hands intertwined as their big brother paced in front of them.

"And he punished you when you got upset?"

Nod.

"You two are fledglings! You're meant to be mischievous, to laugh and play! Does he even spend time with you?"

The shook their heads together, tightening their grasp.

"I can't even..He should have been looking after you two! I knew this would happen! I knew it! When I see him! I can't even begin to tell you the words that will be shared! Are you healthy? Eating? Bathing? Tell me these things? Are you up to date on your training? Your learning? I can't believe this! I shouldn't have to ask these things!"

He froze. Turning.

"Come here!"

They both jumped from the bed, he gathered the two young ones up in his arms and held them close. They sniffled sadly into his neck. He swayed as he walked, calming himself at their presence and calming them in the same moment at his. He sat on the edge of his bed, settling them both on his knees.

"Well that is the end of that. You two are going to go down that hall and get a good bath, Gabriel, do _not_ flood the bathroom again, and then you'll come back here and you'll get a good night's rest, your both so weary it pains me to see. Its time you two had some attention."

They nodded at him silently and he smiled at the two of them. Pressing a tender kiss to both their foreheads he motioned for the demon at the door to lead them to the washroom. They hopped down from his lap and scurried along, fingers intertwined together. It melted his frozen heart to have his dearest baby brothers back.

Standing, Lucifer looked towards the sky, "Just you wait Michael! Just you wait!"

* * *

They came running back into the room almost half an hour later. Hair still wet, and giggling as they spotted the lazy form of their big brother sprawled out on the bed, the nice demon lady whispered down at them that his eyes were closed and they giggled again, exchanging looks. Tiny feet ran across the floor, and both of them jumped up on the bed, tumbling onto their big brother.

Lucifer's eyes shot open in surprise at the impact, his arms wrapping around the two bodies on reflex. They giggled down at him and he smiled.

The demon that had lead them here giggled silently behind her hand, turning and leaving them be, closing the door behind her.

"We missed you Luci!"

"I've missed you two more then you can even imagine!"

He tickled their sides a bit, making them all giggly, before pulling them closer into a cuddle.

* * *

Raphael and Gabriel were off to the side, playing together with a game their big brother had zapped up for them. He was standing in the open field looking upwards. The day that had been dreaded had finally arrived.

There was a woosh of wings and another man appeared in front of Lucifer. They exchanged words, Gabriel and Raphael looked at each other and then back up at their brothers.

Michael had arrived.

They took each others hand and stood, running closer to hear what was being said.

"I don't even want to talk about the fight right now! Are you kidding me! You let a fledgling run away from home! Our fledgling! Are you completely insane! He thinks you hate him! Our baby thinks you hate him! And don't even get me started on Raphael! My God, Dad dammit Michael! You had one job to do and you let it fall to the side! They needed you! They are _fledglings_!"

"You weren't there! Gabriel was out of hand!"

"Of course I wasn't there! You made sure of that! And of course he's a little trouble maker! If that's the only way to gain your attention then of course he'd do it! Not to mention he is still a child, a young child!"

Michael looked beyond him, his eyes locked on two small bodies. Lucifer watched him a moment before his own eyes widened and he turned around to face the two.

"I thought I told you two to stay with your toys!"

"You think I hate you?"

They were overcome with so many emotions that their little body's did what any at their age would do. Faces scrunching up and tears filling their eyes. They were fighting again! They always fought!

They just wanted their big brothers back!

"Boys, come here."

The voice held so much power, but was so soft. The two fledglings turned as one, running to the open arms of the single man who always made them feel better. Chuck lifted the two from the ground, allowing them to curl into him. Hushing them silently as he strode forward. They hung onto him tightly, looking away from their big brothers to the point it broke his heart.

Michael and Lucifer watched as he approached,"Dad?"

"You're frightening them. Have you seen them when you two fight each other? Do you know how many times I have found them hiding in some closet crying at the shouts you two make? You two are destroying the only two beings who love you so unconditionally that they keep coming back."

They swallowed, stepping forward. Raphael whimpered at the touch that was not his Daddy's and clung on to him tighter, Lucifer practically fell over in heart break.

"Put aside your differences and see to your baby brothers. Lucifer give me your arm, allowing you to have that mark was a mistake, you fought her well but she is powerful beyond yours."

He did not wait for a response as he thrust his hand out and locked his fingers around his son's. The ink of the mark swirled as it traveled down his skin and over onto his Father's arm. Chuck smiled at her screams and wails of defeat in corrupting his son. She had succeeded until he had seen the state of his beloved younger brothers. Lucifer's love for his baby brothers was more powerful then anything.

The Morningstar shook his head, confused and disoriented for a moment as he looked around,a s if clearing his head from an unseen smoke. Michael caught him, steadying him, surprise etched on his face. Chuck smiled at his four sons.

"Now, shall we go home?"

They nodded, excitedly. Raphael looked up at the same moment Gabriel did, and he shrunk shyly at the bright smile from his big brother, burying his face back into his Daddy's neck. Chuck chuckled at him, wiggling his arm. They shared looks, and a moment later they were all gone. The clouds in the sky cleared up a few minutes later.

A car rolled into the empty cemetery, two men stepped out of the front and another out of the back.

"Today's the day, right?"

The third man looked around, sniffed the air once, and smiled.

* * *

Raphael squealed as he was lifted up from behind, tossed into the air.

There was a chuckle from underneath him as strong hands caught him and tossed him up once more. Others smiled at his laughter, even Chuck smiled at the sound. It was supposed to be an important meeting, but the Gabriel and Raphael had arrived and Michael and Lucifer had completely melted at the sight of them. Others shook their heads in fond amusement.

"PPFFFFFTTT!"

Gabriel shrieked from above his biggest brothers head as he blew raspberries into his tummy. Nuzzling the skin with his nose and pressing kisses all over. Gabriel was cackling with laughter in the following moment. Tiny hands shoving at his big brother in an attempt to push him away.

Another minute passed.

"Michael allow the poor boy to breath!"

He paused, speaking into the warm skin, "But daaaaad!"

"Do not make me get up, young man!"

Michael wisely pulled back, pulling the boy in for a cuddle instead as he fell back into his chair pouting playfully. Lucifer smirked at him as he settled the little healer on his shoulders. Gabriel giggled as he stuck his tongue out at the younger archangel, wiggling when fingers played with his sides, Chuck looked up from his papers.

"Michael"

There was a warning, despite it being playful, in his voice.

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

Gabriel fell back as the fingers traveled up his sides and attacked themselves to his ribs. Chuck set his pen down, moving his chair back and getting to his feet. Michael let out a squeak, in a bout of playfulness, and moved way from his closing in Father.

"When I tell you to ensure I _don't_ get up, I mean it child!"

He never stood a chance, and his brothers laughed at him as his Father reduced him to a shrieking pile on the floor, smiling as he sent a burst of energy at the others and watching as they quickly joined him.

Gabriel and Raphael wiggled free of their big brothers arms as the wrapped them around themselves, rolling on the floor like little fledglings that they hadn't been for some time now. They giggled as they ran and jumped on their Daddy. Chuck caught them easily, pretending to fall over as they shrieked with laughter as they received their own for trying to save their big brothers.

Like any family, they had had their trying times, they had broken and shattered, but in true love and strength, they had pulled each other back together.

And it was all thanks to those two little fledgling Archangels.

* * *

 **My longest and my favorite chapter! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
